The present invention relates to end constructions of motor vehicles comprising an impact receiving member secured to shock absorbers mounted to a vehicle body frame, and an apron bridging the space between the impact receiving member and the end of the vehicle body frame to conceal the mechanical structure, serving as a visual shield.
Known impact absorbing type bumpers comprise an impact receiving member secured to shock absorbers mounted to a vehicle body frame. To secure the stroke of the impact receiving member during telescopic energy absorbing action of the shock absorbers, the impact receiving member is located a considerable distance from the end of the vehicle body frame. To conceal the mechanical structure, an apron bridges the space between the impact receiving member and the end of the vehicle body frame.
Such an apron is made of a metal plate and has one end attached to the end of the vehicle body and an opposite free end adjacent to and over the impact receiving member. The free end of the metal plate is spaced a distance from the upper surface of the impact receiving member. The space between the free end of the metal plate and the upper surface of the impact receiving member should be as narrow as possible. However, narrowing this space will cause the metal plate to damage the upper surface of the impact receiving member because the metal plate will rattle to contact with the upper surface of the impact receiving member during operation of the vehicle.
As an apron, the use of a thin rubber plate is known. For example, such a thin rubber plate has one end fixed to the impact receiving member and an opposite free end contacting with the vehicle body. Employing such a rubber plate, however, will raise manufacturing costs. Another drawback is that the rubber plate is very difficult and expensive to be painted with the same color as that of the vehicle body.